Grand chase advent:School days
by The-Flame-lord617
Summary: What happen if the"Grand chase" we're the one's get stuck here at the real world,will they return to Aernas.Rated T for a reason


TFL:Hi guys ^ ^, TFL'S here with a "parallel" version of Grand chase advent:trapped in you Reader's enjoy it(recommended for you reader's to read the grand chase advent series to...understand the OC), and sorry for not posting for a long time.

Disclaimer:I don't own Grand chase

Grand chase Advent:Schooldays

Chapter 1;a new class mate

(Third Person View)

The story start's at a school named"Sernavan High",which was...well, like normal school's:Canteen's,swimming pool,Sparring area(?),Golf area, Lab, and Dungeon simulator(?)

.

.

Why did they need a Dungeon simulator?I don't know,ask the principal for that question,okay reader's?

.

.

In Class 7-A,a certain Black haired Tan skinned man ,which we recognize as Hellor,is now chatting with his friends,the Chinese accent cheerful Gracielle,the energetic Shiro,the poker face Nor*Magma ball TFL*,and a normal Omni(?)

"Hey guy's, i heard That there's going to be a group of Freshman's joining our class"Hellor informed his friends, the other's replied with some "Imagination".

Gracie's Imagination:the freshmen were nice (and nerdy) people, mostly a friendly theme

Drei's Imagination: The freshmen were Prisoner's that ran from Prison to corrupt the school money

Nor's imagination: They(the freshmen's) were smart Painters like Da vinci,capable on painting everything in instant

Omni's imagination:the freshmen were some normal kid's, with bossy attitude

Shrio's Imagination: the freshmen were some athletic professional,

.

.

.

That's when the Homeroom teacher,Ms Lio, came to the class room,she 's in a very good mood from the smile in her face.

"Okay class, Ready for your new Classmate's?"She asked,Gracie,Nor and Shiro Nod just Thumbs Omni and Drei just yawn in boredom.

"Okay,Come in"Ms Lio called the and friends just Jaws drop when they saw the new Student's.

Ms Lio counts the freshmen,"14...15, introduce yourself"she commanded

"Hi~My name's Amy,Nice to meet you all"a pink hair girl marched in happily.

"...Rufus wilde" a yellow haired boy introduce himself coldly,standing beside Amy after that.

"i am...THE ALMIGHTY AND ALL POWERFUL AEKNARD SIEGHART!"a black haired guy introduced himself all high and mighty,and stand's next to Rufus

"...Lass.."an Albino haired boy introduced himself as cold as his Hair(and brother)

"I'm Lire, Nice to meet you all ^U^"a blond haired...Elf(which the teacher failed to notice her Pointy ears) introduced herself

"Hi, I'm Arme,it's to meet you all ^U^"a short*TFL got hit by Deep impact* purple haired girl happily introduced herself

"H-hi,My name is L-L-L-Lime,N-Nice to meet you"a Lime haired girl introduced herself,for some made Hellor blushed_"K-kawai~"_was Hellor's thought.

"Sup, the name's Elesis"a crimson haired girl went in,

"Hello,My name's Ronan,nice to meet you all" a Indigo haired boy greet politely,followed by a blue haired heterochromia Girl

"...My name is Mari, nice to meet you"the girl introduced himself.

"The name's Jin, it will best to remember"a red haired boy introduced himself.

"Sup name's Ryan "a orange haired elf(and again,the teacher Failed to notice his pointy ears) greeted

"...Zero"a masked Albino haired boy introduce himself, he's the only one who wields a weapon among the group,and the teacher failed to recognize he had a pointy ears...or did she?

"the name's Dio,Mortals"a purple haired(and horned) boy introduced himself,His left hand is like it's made of metal.

"H-hi...my name's Felicia,H-hope we could get along well"the cream haired girl known as Felicia said,Now it's Shiro's turn to saw it,and had this small smirk on his face_"Heh,he's starting to fall for someone"_he thought

"Since Today's the first day of school, why don't you guys decorate the class?I have some important matters to do now"With that,Ms Lio went out from the class.

Silence filled the class as no one shot a single word

.

.

.

.

"GUY'S LETS JUST START DECORATING THE CLASS!"Arme shouted,causing everyone to work except a certain red haired ,hot headed Girl.

"I don't take order's from you,Shorty"

"What did you just call me ,Shrimp head"

"WHY YOU, LITTLE MIDGET"Elesis drew Her Ssangeom from nowhere,while Arme summoned her war staff.

Unfortunately for Elesis, Hellor Intercept it with his Dagger(which he accidentally bought it from the kitchen).

"Move it Blacky(?),or I'll mince you"Elesis shouted in rage,but Hellor didn't care and his face as flat as the road(?).

"Neutralize"Hellor unleashed a powerful blow, aiming Elesis's her weapon to fell to the floor,and disappeared to thin air.

"GAAAH!"Elesis screamed as her arm's got smacked by a Knife handle."You...I'LL MINCE YOU NOW!"Elesis Drew a Great sword out of nowhere(What the?),the group notice that and prepared for the worse.

"CHAOS JUDGEMENT!".

.

.

.

.

Nothing happened.

Let's see:the table's were still nicely clean, no sign of burnt things, all were tidy except the Marble floor below Elesis had a crack in it,the four senior Gasped in the group of freshmen were confused by their expression

Hellor soon got the idea to tease her a bit"Wow, she better prepared to swim 100 km soon"Elesis heard that in fear,and beg Hellor.

"PLEASE,SAVE ME!I'LL DO ANYTHING"one thing for sure: Elesis is So OOC here because of Deep water...or is it because she can't swim or she got "Aqua phobia(?)" from her mother or father?

Hellor took pity the girl ,so he said this with an Evil smirk(?)"In a few condition: Never mock anyone, start act nicely to don't be stubborn or swim 100 km"Elesis nod rapidly,signaling that she agree's.

"Okay, since your forgiven..."Hellor went to the storage room to get a new marble floor, and replace it in a mere second"done...now keep your promise,Knight"Hellor said while returning to his duty:Decorating the table's

.

.

.

.

In a few minute's,They're all finished"YAAAAY!\(O)/"all of them cheered."you know...i wonder how you guy's can end up here?"Hellor asked so suddenly

"we're...actually the Grand chase from Aernas...but somehow,we got stuck here...and we don't know what to do"Sieghart explained."EHH!Grand chase?"The 5 senior's shouted

.

.

.

TFL: That's all Guys, i ran out off idea's for both Gc advent :Trapped in Aernas and this...and my parents won't allowed me to touch the Laptop until first semester end's T T, Sorry...and Review...Or Swim 100 KM!

Note:1,The reason why the chaser's were sent here would be explained at the next update

2,they lost their ability to use Magic,but they can still summon their weapons

3,The oc's up there are from Grand chase advent:Trapped in aernas(i repeat it just in case someone didn't read the first instruction)


End file.
